The Meadow
by true-story7
Summary: Edward decides to take Bella to the meadow for a surprise. With her lack of excitement for surprises, how will she react? Please review this is my first fanfic D


_**Okay everyone….this is my first fanfic and I am type nervous hehe…um plz be nice && review!!!!thnx=D**_

**The Meadow**

"**Edward...where are we going?" I said, annoyed that he had a blindfold on me. We were driving for about twenty minutes now and I had no idea where he was taking me. He knows how I feel about surprises.**

"**Ssssh my love. It's a surprise." His voice was soft and velvet sending chills down my spine. It's been two years and he still has that effect on me.**

**Wait…wow two years. Time passes by so quickly when I'm with Edward. He is definitely the most beautiful person in the world. And he's **_**mine.**_** Suddenly the car stopped, distracting me from my thoughts.**

"**We're here," he whispered softly in my ear, his cool breath making my skin tingle. Before I could even breathe a word, he was at my side helping me out of the car.**

**He carried me out, holding me by my waist, careful as if I would break, and set me down on the ground. Beneath my feet I could feel the mushy, moist soil. The smell of moss and pine made my nose twitch. He couldn't have…**

"**Edwa-"**

"**Now, Bella. I told you, you were going to enjoy this. It would help a little if you wouldn't worry.**

"**Ugh this is so unfair." He let out a soft chuckle and brushed his fingers across my cheek. I felt the blood rush to my face and at that point, I was glad I still had the blindfold on.**

**Before I could speak another word, I was on his back and we were running. Well, at least**_** he **_**was. Even though I had the blindfold on, I still felt the need to close my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder and concentrated on the breeze flowing through my hair.**

**Before I knew he stopped and gently placed me on the ground. I was still a little dizzy from the run and I didn't realize that I had my arms locked tightly around is neck.**

**He took my hands and untangled my tight grip. He was still holding my hands as he guided me a little further.**

"**Are you ready love?" His voice was so low that I barely heard him.**

"**Yes."**

**He untied the blindfold from behind my head and I had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright sun.**

**It was our meadow.**

**I could feel his eyes watching me, anticipating my reation.**

"**I hope you're not disappointed," he said and I could hear the smile I his voice. I immediately returned the gesture and smiled widely at him. I got on my tippey toes so I could reach his height and pressed my lips to his. He put his arms around my waist to pull me closer and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity.**

**He then pulled back to stare into my eyes, keeping his arms around my waist.**

"**Would you like to sit down?" he asked.**

"**Sure," I said, my eyes not leaving his as we both sat down on the moist grass.**

**I couldn't fight the urge to touch his face and I gently touched my fingers to his cold cheek. He smiled his crooked smile that I love so much.**

"**So I take it you like my surprise," he said, his cool, sweet breath making my mouth water.**

"**Of course I do."**

"**I'm glad. I thought you would never stop gong on about how much you dislike surprises."**

"**I could handle for now."**

"**Bella?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do you remember our first time in this meadow?"**

"**Mmmmm…how could I forget." He let out a slight chuckle and took my hand in his. **

"**I never thought I would find someone quite like you, my love. Do you have any idea what you mean to me?"**

"**Do you have any idea what **_**you**_** mean to **_**me**_**?" he chuckled again, but then his face suddenly turned apologetic.**

"**I don't know how you could ever forgive me for all the pain I've cause you."**

"**Edward…" I hated when he started to blame himself for things that were out of his control. "There is nothing to forgive you for. You are everything to me and without you, there is no life for me."**

"**I know, I'm sorry. You are my life now," he said smiling.**

**Then the sun shone through the trees and his face began to sparkle, Edward never seizes to amaze me. His face was so beautiful, it was hard to break our eye contact.**

"**I love you, Edward. Forever," I said, true meaning in my words.**

"**Forever," he promised.**

**YAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!! =D**


End file.
